


Haunted Homes

by Midnightcat1



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Momo Momone checks on CUL after the latter is sick, but she hesitates to enter a haunted house.





	Haunted Homes

I don’t own Vocaloid/UTAUloid characters.

 

Worry filled Momo Momone’s eyes as she approached CUL’s front door. *CUL was sick for a week. She never contacted me.* A thoughtful expression formed on Momo’s face. *This is my first time near CUL’s house. She usually visits me.*

Momo was worried again. *I always hear rumors about CUL’s house being haunted. People never visit her. They say people died in her home recently.* Frowning, Momo knocked on the door. She stepped back after a few moments. She heard footsteps before the door opened.

CUL stood by the door and smiled. ‘’It’s good to see you,’’ she said. She saw Momo’s smile. 

‘’How are you, CUL?’’ 

‘’I’m better,’’ CUL said. She stepped to one side before Momo walked into her house. CUL closed the door. She continued to smile. ‘’Are you thirsty? Are you hungry?’’

‘’No and no.’’ Momo was sheepish for a moment. ‘’Are there other visitors?’’ Momo viewed CUL frowning and tilting her head to one side. ‘’Are there certain visitors? Spirits? Is your house haunted? ’’

Momo’s eyes widened as she blushed. Confusion caused her to tilt her head to one side after CUL’s smile returned. She blinked twice. ‘’Why are you happy?’’ Momo asked. 

‘’My friend is actually visiting a haunted house.’’ CUL viewed Momo’s eyes widening again. ‘’My illness killed me recently,’’ she said. CUL heard Momo as she gasped. ‘’Thanks for checking on me,’’ she said in a sincere tone. Her smile remained before she vanished.

Momo gasped again and ran out of the haunted house. 

 

The End


End file.
